In recent years, with computerization of map information, there is a technique using position information concerning image data and map information in association with each other.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a map retrieval device that inputs image data including position information of a shooting spot, extracts map data including information of the shooting spot, and outputs the map data to an image output device such as a display.